


criminal love

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: And Romance, BE SAFE KIDS, F/M, Interrogation, Keith is korean, Lance is Cuban, Lance is bisexual, M/M, Matt is gay, Past Child Abuse, Shiro is Japanese, Theft, Torture, Violence, and cute shit though, blood (a lot of it????), drug dealing/smuggling, dw c:, gang member!hunk, gang member!lance, gang member!pidge, general underground gang shit, keith is gay, keith is their thirdwheeling roommate lol, lots of fluff, past self-harm, past suicide attempt(s), pidge is transgender (ftm), policeman!keith, policeman!shiro, shiro and matt are married, shiro and matt have a kid called kyla, shiro is pansexual, weapon dealing/smuggling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-09 03:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12267846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "you'll do something like... fall in love, knowing you.""hah! keith? falling in love? with a fucking gang member nonetheless!""nah, mark. only stupid people do that and keith is smarter than anyone on the police force."(turns out, keith is stupid.really, really stupid.)





	criminal love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shiro is a really big dude. really big, and really manly. he's tall and handsome and very much muscular and keith never in a million years expected to walk in on him sitting on the floor wearing a silly plastic tiara and matching earrings that dangle clumsily from his lobes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey there !!! c:
> 
> please, don't read this if any of the themes mentioned in the tags trigger anything.  
> i've never written extremely dark themes before and i plan to make this fic deal with a lot of them. i care about you all and i don't want anyone to be affected severely by anything i write. please be careful and stay safe !!! that's all i ask for. c:
> 
> (any spanish in this fic is translated english > spanish in google translate. unless any spanish native speaker is willing to help me out, then you'll have to suffer with me. lol.)

 

 

 

     "i have those files you wanted, shiro-"

 

     keith kogane pauses in the threshold.

 

     "-or should i say 'your majesty'..."

 

     he tries not to laugh, he really does. he has to put the aforementioned files down on the coffee table so that he doesn't drop them all over the floor while he fucking _wheezes_ at what he's seeing in front of him.

 

     shiro is a _really_ big dude. really big, and really manly. he's tall and handsome and very much muscular and keith never in a million years expected to walk in on him sitting on the floor wearing a silly plastic tiara and matching earrings that dangle clumsily from his lobes.

 

     he looks drop-dead _hysterical_. keith is laughing so hard that he's sure he'll have a six-pack by the time he's finished.

 

     his and matt's daughter - kyla - is sitting in front of him, wearing a smaller version of the same tiara and holding a little blue and yellow plastic teacup full of watered-down ribena in her tiny toddler hands. she must have spilled her drink because not only is there ribena all over her front, but also all over shiro's.

 

     but, shiro doesn't look in the least bit discontent; in fact, he actually seems rather comfortable.

 

     "just put them on the counter," shiro says absent-mindedly.

 

     still chuckling under his breath, keith obliges. "i can't believe i've never seen you in a plastic kiddie tiara before now," he remarks as he puts the files down. impassively, he flicks his thumb over the edges of them, leaning on the countertop. "oh, you never told me who's taking my room while i'm gone, shiro."

 

     "gone?"

 

     they both glance up to the doorway of the bathroom to see matt leaning against the threshold, a towel around his waist and his soaked blonde hair pushed back off his pale forehead. upon seeing that he's been noticed, he shakes water off his head like a dog and blesses his husband, daughter and roommate with his trademark happy-go-lucky grin.

 

     kyla makes a gargling noise of affection as soon as she notices her other dad is in the room and matt stoops to ruffle her soft head, letting her grab his thumbs. shiro crosses his arms grouchily as his baby's attention is removed from him and to his husband.

 

     "yeah, gone," keith repeats, his voice suddenly dull.

 

     matt's brows furrow and he reaches up to anxiously brush some loose hair behind his ears. "what do you mean gone, keith?" he asks apprehensively. "are you moving out? oh, _please_ don't tell me you're moving out! you're the only one who ever does the dishes and _we need you_."

 

     "i do the dishes too!" shiro objects as he pours more diluted ribena into kyla's cup, which she promptly spills all over the floor.

 

     "shut up, shitstain. you're irrelevant here."

 

     gasping dramatically about minding his language around the kids, shiro rips off his shoe and throws it at matt's head. keith doesn't even attempt to contain his laughter when matt picks it up and angrily throws it back, twice as hard.

 

     "gosh, matt, i'm not moving out. i would've thought shiro already would tell you about it," the officer manages once he finally composes himself. he thumbs through the files again, suddenly feeling a little anxious once being reminded about it. "i'm going on another undercover mission."

 

     "oh," is all matt says. he looks down at his feet; at innocent little kyla, who doesn't understand why her dads suddenly look so worried.

 

     shiro must sense that the room is about to go awkward and silent, because he suddenly says, in a relaxed sort of tone, "to answer your question, keith; no one is. we'll probably just open and close the window every day so that it doesn't get really musty in there, but other then that, no one'll touch anything in there."

 

     "that's good then," keith says. his voice is heavy with tension.

 

     "are you allowed to tell me some information about it?"

 

     sighing blatantly, keith meets matt's concerned golden eyes. he rubs his palms together to distract his anxious hands. "'fraid not, matt. the information that the police know - that... that they told me - is stuff that should not have been made known to us. if i told you, it would be risking your life. i'm sorry."

 

     "even _i'm_ not allowed to know a lot of it yet," shiro says, refilling kyla's ribena cup. the baby squeals gleefully and chucks the cup at shiro's face.

 

     matt waves a dismissive hand at his younger roommate. "please, it doesn't matter. i was only wondering." he hoists the towel up his hips a little. then, he grins, and keith is glad for the change of mood. "just be careful, yeah? i'll go to hell and kill you myself if you _dare_ die, kogane!"

 

     "whatever you say, matt." keith smiles weakly, not quite feeling the humour anymore. "i need to go up to the precinct for my briefing. i'm not leaving until tomorrow morning, so i'll be back tonight."

 

     "i love you, man." matt slaps a hand to his shoulder.

 

     "i love you also, man. now, if you excuse me..." shiro adjusts the plastic tiara so that it's not slipping off his head anymore. "...i have a kingdom to run." he picks up a plastic pink scepture that keith didn't notice before and points it dramatically at him. "i dub thee annoying! be gone, thot!"

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter will obviously be longer - this is only a prologue!!! don't expect super short chapters like this from me next time bahah.  
> my decision on whether i do or not i'll continue this will be widely based on my motivation and the feedback i recieve from this chapter so do comment your thoughts !!!
> 
> also follow my instagram(s) [@spookysubin , @softsejun , @dulcietillinghast ] wink;) wonk;)


End file.
